


Nachos

by Gravityxox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullies, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, Physical hurt/comfort, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxox/pseuds/Gravityxox
Summary: Lance just went to get some nachos and ended up with a busted lip, a few bruises and something more than he would’ve ever expected.





	Nachos

The persistent ringing of Lances' phone jolted him from his deep slumber, he picked up his phone glanced at the screen and saw Pidges' name. Lance debated whether it was worth answering or not he quickly decided to pick up because it's easier to deal with an impatient Pidge than an angry one.  
"Lance!" Automatically Lance pulled the phone away from his ear because Pidge is just that loud.  
"Where are you?! You're meant to be helping me today."  
"Where am I? I'm in bed, and yes I know I'm gonna start getting ready to leave now."  
"You better! I'm waiting for my test dummy at my place. Hurry!" Then they abruptly hung up without giving Lance a chance to make a rebuttal.  
"Dammit Pidge" Lance grumbled as he heaved himself out of the soft confounds of his bed, to the bathroom dragging his normal everyday clothes with him.  
About 30 minuets later he showered and dressed making his way to the kitchen he decided to forgo doing his normal skin care routine just because Pidge was waiting for him. Checking the clock on his way out see that it was 10:30am he realised that he'd have to just mooch lunch off of Pidge, if they even have any food in their flat because most of the time they order take away.

The 20 minuet bus journey to Pidges' home was filled with Shakira and Beyoncé beautiful voices in his ears with and constant pinging of the group chat going off in the background, Pidge and Hunk must be talking Lance concluded.

Approaching the front door of Pidges' flat he buzzed the doorbell and in record time the main outside door unlocked, he made his way to the top floor of the flat block and knock on the dark wooden door. Within about a minute the door was opened and Lance was pulled into the dark abyss that was Pidges' home.  
And the first thing he saw was Hunk lounging on the brown sofa Pidge owned flicking through TV channels that by the look on his face were not interesting in the slightest.

"Hey Hunk, did Pidge call you in too?"  
"Oh um no, I'm just here as a um sort of health and safety enforcer..."  
"Health and safe- hey! Pidge! What is this experiment anyway?"  
"That doesn't matter, let's get going." Pidge barely finished that sentence before dragging Lance to the other end of the cramped room.  
Pidge started to explain what the machine and helmet did but Lance wasn't really listening because it's unlikely he'd understand it anyways something about chemicals in the brain and emotions. Spacing out due to slight boredom he felt a cold metal helmet slide onto his head and started making a low buzzing sound with a few flashed of light went off around is skull. It took about 2 hours for the test to complete, 2 long hours of just sitting still and watching Pidge stare at a computer screen that somehow showed the experiments results.

"Ok, done," Pidge uttered pulling off the helmet.  
"Oh thank fuck, why did I even agree to this in the first place?"  
"Because you lost a game of monopoly." The voice of Hunk came from behind the TV.  
"I'm so hungry, that took so long" Lance complained.  
"Well I could whip something up in the kitchen, if Pidge has any food in the fridge...?"  
" I don't." The curt answer from Pidge came.  
"Sooooo why don't me and Hunk go out and by some food while u pack that away."  
"Ok, but I want Pink Panther Wafers" Pidge agrees.  
"Alright, ooooh we should get nachos from the place that's only a few minutes walk away." Hunk announced.  
"Yes yes, let's do that." Lance replied followed by a nod and a hum from Pidge.  
"Lance, let's go"

They made their way down and out of Pidges' flat and started walking towards the corner shop when Lance spoke up saying.  
"Hey Hunk, let's race to make this faster."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is I'll go get the nachos and you'll go get the wafter oh and get some lemonade too and we'll see who gets back to Pidges' first, ok?"  
"Yeah ok, your on!"  
"Ok on my count ready. 3,2,1. Go!" Lance yelled dashing away.

Lance was legging it down street for about 5 minuets when he heard a meek voice coming from the edge of an alleyway near him.  
"Aw come on give it up! We saw it, we know ya packing a lotta cash your mummy gave it to ya!"  
"S-stop leave m-me alone, if you d-don't I'll be f-forced to take a-action..!" It was a young boy who looked about 8 years old he was cornered by a large group of teens who seem to be around 17 years old. Lances' good nature forced him to stop in his tracks and scream in rage.  
"HEY! Why don't leave him alone! He did nothing wrong!"  
"Oh! Looks like we got a tough guy hero over here." Screeched back the girl with bleached blonde hair.  
"Yeah I'm definitely tougher than you guys are because your pathetic if you have to have a gang of 7 on one kid."  
"Fuck off dude this ain't your fight"  
"One you started picked on a innocent kid it became my fight 'dude'."

The mocking tone spurred the blonde bully into action by throwing a punch at Lance which he managed to side step out of the way to avoid it, grabbing her wrist in the process pulling her to the ground. But as she hit the floor the rest of the group turned their attention away from the child to Lance and jumped him, just before a punch in the mouth shut him up he yelled.

"Kid run! Get out of here! Go!" The boy snapped out of the shivering in fear state he was in and took of running down the open streets in the direction Lance came from.

"Good the child is safe." Lance thought but this bright thought was quickly snuffed out when he received a sharp kick in the stomach and strong elbow to the face. Lance was by no means weak but against 6 other angry people he was just out numbered but he did get a few good punches in. This mostly one sided brawl went on for not longer than 4 minuets and when they were done they left Lance slumped up against the alley wall with a busted lip, twisted wrist, a few scrapes, a ton of bruises and a couple of small cuts.

Lance wanted to see the extent of his injuries so he needed to find a place with mirrors and better lighting, he wracked his head for ideas he knew he couldn't make it back to Pidges' because the of his injuries and he didn't want to contact Hunk or Pidge and make them worry, he'd tell them once he sorted the worst of it out.  
He pulled out his phone trying to think of places that had bathrooms and were everywhere, eventually he though of a petrol station. He tapped 'nearest petrol station to me' into Google and turned on location services, the first one to pop up was just down street and a left turn. Perfect.  
He hoisted himself up, staggered out of the alleyway and made his way down the street, seeing two blurry figures in the distance.

——————————-SWITCH-————————

Keith and Shiro has just finished a delightful lunch date out on the town and was walking back home, chatting about anything and everything. Things like wanting a dog; Keith was going to name it Cosmo, a promotion at work Shiro was going to get and a bunch of other stuff. There joyful laughter is cut off when Shiro noticed a figure slowing walking towards them shaking.  
"Keith look up."  
"Hm, oh. Who's that?"  
"I don't know, but be careful they're not walking right they may be drunk"  
"Drunk? At midday? I don't think so, we'll be fine."  
As they approached each other, Keith took note of the fact that this person was clutching their wrist and has a line of blood dripping down their face.  
"Hey Shiro, that person is hurt." Keith exclaimed as he picked up his pace and jogged towards the person.  
"Keith! Wait up!" Shiro broke into sprint to catch up with him.  
As Shiro got closer the injuries came into view he stood next to Keith and quickly started firing off questions to the stranger.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Who are you?"  
"What happened?"  
The person looked up at Shiro who was asking questions then to Keith who was staring and the dark bruises on the strangers face. He quietly answered each question in the order asked.  
"I'm injured but I don't know how much, my name is um Lance and I got in a fight; it's a long story."  
"Well, Lance why don't we help u clean up those injuries because in your state your not going to be able to do much by yourself." Shiro suggested while Keith was still looking over his injuries.  
Lance seems to ponder the situation for a moment then said.  
"There's a petrol station just 'round the corner, it would be great if you could help me  
clean up in the bathroom there, thanks."  
Suddenly Keith spoke up with a firm voice.  
"No, petrol station bathrooms are disgusting and unhygienic. You're going to come to ours so we can help you properly."  
Lance seem a bit taken back by this and quickly turned on his phone and what looked like to him sending a text, reading the reply the sending one last message before sighing and nodding towards Keith.  
Shiro and Keith walked next to Lance one on each side just in case he tripped but it looked like he was stable enough to move by himself.  
"By the way, what are your names?"  
"Oh um Shiro and Keith" Keith replied pointing to themselves respectively.

As they reached Shiro and Keith's small house, Keith ran ahead to unlock the door and get all the first aid stuff they had ready. Meanwhile Shiro guided Lance to their red sofa to access his injuries but to do that fully he asked.  
"Do you um... mind taking your shirt off so we can get a proper look at the injuries?"  
Lance hesitated at first then carefully pulled his shirt of with his one uninjured hand, which revealed a whole new set of marks that were either a deep or light purple. Shiro put hand out as if to touch Lance but looked up at him first to make sure it was ok, Lance gave him quick nod of go ahead.  
As Shiro was running his hand over Lances stomach Keith came speed walking into the room and stumbled a bit at the sight before then continuing to crouch next Shiro.  
Taking his hands away Shiro began to attend to Lances smaller cuts and bruises on his stomach and chest while Keith cleaned up the ones on his arms and face. Within about 40 minuets all of his injuries were cleaned and wrapped even is wrist which Keith had said I wasn't too baldy twisted so it would still heal fine on it's own but he should go see his GP if he's still concerned. 

After they were done Lance asked.  
"Do you have any pain medication I could take? That would really help."  
"Yeah, sure." Keith quickly shot back, picked up a new packet and gave to him, while he was doing that Shiro had gone and come back with a tall cool glass of water.  
"So" Shiro asked.  
"What happened?"  
Lance gave a detailed but short explanation of what had happened but then Keith asked  
"Why? Why did you step in?"  
"Because I know what it feels like to be bullied for no good reason." Lance left it at that, and a tense silence enveloped the room.  
Shiro abruptly broke it with.  
"Do you have anybody that could come and get you to make sure you get home fine?"  
"Um yeah, my friends; Hunk and Pidge. Ill text 'em real quick."  
He did exactly that sending off a few texts before looking back up and saying.  
"Hunk's on his way" Before the others could get a work in edge wise Lance carried on with.  
"Thanks, thanks for helping me and I would like to get your phone numbers so I can repay you soon."  
"Oh um it's not issue we're happy to help and give you our numbers, but you really have no need to repay us though." Shiro rebuttaled.  
"But I have to you've already one so much to help me!"  
"Tell ya what" Keith replied "how about you take us on a date for lunch some time, that sound good?"  
Lance gave a bright smile and yelled jovially'  
"Yeah! That's sounds great!"  
Just as Lance finished talking and after they traded numbers the doorbell rang and Shiro got up to answer it and as soon as the door flung open a worried Hunk gave Lance a warm bear hug.  
"Ok buddy let go you're gonna irritate my cuts or move the bandages."  
"Oh sorry, I'm just so glad you're ok. We'd best get back to Pidge their worried too."  
Sure, thanks again Shiro, Keith. I'll text you later." Lance exclaimed and Hunk hurried him out the door and into the car.  
"See you later, we can wait for that date" Keith yelled back and the door closed in-front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, so this isn’t beta read, soooo it’s prolly got a ton of mistakes in it but I hope u enjoyed anyways.
> 
> -Faye


End file.
